RunawayLast words of Amber
by Mystic Flower Floating
Summary: One time songfic of Amber, The girl who is about to be killed by Mason, but loves Brennen. Song Linkin Park Runaway


Runaway: Last words of Amber  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the charectars on this page except Amber and I do not own the song either. One time songfic to Linkin Park "Runaway" made for Mutant X.  
  
"Grafitti decorations under a sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learned were never true.."  
  
I walked under that paint covered bridge and there you stood. All your mutants; Jesse, Brennen, Lexa and Shalimar were all there. I knew that I wasn't to be trusted. Hell, that is why they called me Amber, "Queen of the Mutant Underground". The lessons you taught me Adam Kane, I never thought that they would come back to haunt me, but they were right there. Staring me down. Then they all blew up in my face.  
  
"..Now I find myself in question  
  
They point the finger at me again  
  
Guilty by association  
  
You point the finger at me again.."  
  
All the plans that you so-called worked out, gone. Mason was still alive and blaming me for the bridge blowing up and Lexa dying. He has me in a holding cell now. These are to be my final words to my family and friends. I, Amber, make this out to be my last words. As I seethe fingers pointing at me, I am reminded of the day we met. Adam and Amber meeting in that alley way.  
  
"..I wanna run away  
  
Never say good bye  
  
I wanna know the truth   
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind.."  
  
When I first met you Adam, Lexa was never in the picture, Emma was. You knew as well as I did after you found me that my powers of ice and wind would grow stronger. I was an elemental just like Brennen. Him and I became close as a couple while Emma and i became close as sisters. We did everything together. That fateful day when the building blew up, you told me to stay at Sanctuary. That was the day Emma died, and i ran away. Away from my pain and suffering that you caused when she died and you went off the face of the palnet. That was also the day I found out that I was a telempath, like Emma. I found out the truth about me. That was something you could never hide from me. Answers came and I went looking for Mason myself to see if Gabriel was still alive.  
  
"..Paper bags and angry voices   
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of Tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true..."  
  
I ran and found him. Gabriel, my one love. But then hatred and anger filled my heart for you and your team. After Emma died, I had no idea what to do next and he helped me out. I had talked about kiiling you, as well as myself. Gabe would not let that happen. Finding out I was an elemental and a telempath, it made me realize that I could do anything.  
  
"..Now i find myself in question  
  
They point the finger at me again  
  
Guilty by association  
  
You point the finger at me again.."  
  
Fingers started pointing at your camp. When Lexa came into the picture, all the fingers pointed at Shalimar for letting me get away under her eye. In reality, the fingers should have been pointing at you. You were the one who killed Emma by letting her go on that mission that day. You showed me that there was a level of hate in my soul that even I had no idea of.  
  
"..I wanna run away  
  
Never say good bye  
  
I wanna know the truth   
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind.."  
  
My heart had been open to you. You tore down those walls Adam. I cared for you like a daughter would. I had to run to find the truth and get the questions out of my head. When I did, it hurt me even more. Mason was the key to my powers and you knew all along. You lied to me on top of all the heartache and pain you had caused me. I will never forgive you for this Adam Kane, and I will never forgive your team for it either.   
  
"..I wanna run away  
  
And never say goodbye.."  
  
Emma, I know that you are looking down on me right now. Running away helped. I found out a lot about my powers....and about me. Only a sister could teach me those things. You helped me after you died as well as during your good and enriching life. Keep watching over me now. I will be with you soon.   
  
"..I wanna run away   
  
And never wonder why.."  
  
Mom, this is something that I never could tell you. I am a mutant. I have the ability to shoot wind and ice from my fingers and hands as well as tap into people's minds. You had to find out sooner than later, I ran away because no one in the family would accept me if I told my secret to them. I guess that I have done a lot of running. It is time for me to stop now. I love you momma.   
  
"..I wanna run away   
  
And open up my mind.."  
  
Well everyone, these have been my final words. OPh, before I forget, to the team of Mutant X:  
  
"..mind.."  
  
Thanks for the good times.  
  
"..mind.."  
  
Keep me in your hearts and thoughts. I am going to be with Emma now.  
  
"..mind.."  
  
I will be watching over you all.  
  
"..I wanna run away  
  
Never say good bye  
  
I wanna know the truth   
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind.."  
  
This is the end. I can hear the footsteps coming faster. That means I am going to die. I had to get a lot off my mind and chest. Before long, I will be gone from the world and my powers will be used on a new test subject. I want everyone reading this to know that I did it to save you all from that mad psycho.   
  
"..I wanna run away  
  
And open up my mind.."  
  
I ran to save everyone I love. I keep that in my head as my tears flow.   
  
"..I wanna run away  
  
And open up my mind.."  
  
I will be dying to protect the ones I care so much about. Thge team, my family and especially Brennen.  
  
"..I wanna run away  
  
And open up my mind.."  
  
Brennen, you are the hardest one to say goodbye to. Know one thing though, I will always love you.  
  
"..I wanna run away  
  
And open up my mind.."  
  
My time is up everyone. Goodbye. 


End file.
